henderbeardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Raden Grimweld the Paladin
Background Raden Grimweld is probably Lawful Good Paladin and demi-god of the Blue Realm. He worships a strange god named "Yahweh", babbling about him for hours upon hours to himself on occasion. Raden has a strong affinity for grouping up and making allies, he doesn't follow the laws of man but only his own code, he has a strong sense of justice and absolutely despises slavery and any form of enslavement, even low paying jobs which force work out of employees. He wants to spread justice and goodness across the land, no matter what it takes, very much takes an “end justifies the means” approach. Born to the family of Grimweld, Raden had always been the outlier, he was decent when it came to military training, okay with his studies and pretty good when it came to religous practices. When he was still a small child, his family would occasionally find him helping the servants, sometimes he would be washing the floor, with the servants standing to the side fearful and trying to coax him to stop, Wiping tables, and helping the cooks. Eventually his father and mother had a talk with him and asked him why he always ended up helping the servants, after all, they swore fealty to his father Gallad Grimweld, they were his to command. Raden pulled a book out from his room and read two passages "There is neither Jew nor Greek, there is neither slave nor free, there is no male and female, for you are all one in Christ Jesus." "In all things I have shown you that by working hard in this way we must help the weak and remember the words of the Lord Jesus, how he himself said, ‘It is more blessed to give than to receive.". After hearing these passages his family was astonished, they never heard any of this in their churches. They told him, rather angrily at that, that he was never to speak of his beliefs to anyone else, lest he be banished for heresy. Several years later, finding Raden helping the servants was a common sight, although his family did not like it at all, he was a noble, not a servant, he was not to be cleaning! But they let it go, occasionally bringing it up at dinner. Though he eventually stopped worshiping in secret and started to give the servants basic sermons during his time with them, he would get three or four servants to listen to him reciting what seemed at the time incoherent babbling about some strange being. But as he grew, so did his audience, eventually he nearly had a full blown church in his family, every servant going to listen to him talk about this strange new god, one full of vengeance, of love and of freedom. Eventually however his father banished him from his family, leaving him with only his falchion and the clothes on his back, to either find proof of such a being or never return. He wandered all over the world, finding places to preach and gathering masses of people, handing out what he called "The Holy Bible" and bascially creating a new religion. However in one town, named "Arturts" He preached and demonstrated selflessness to a group of small children and retired for the night at the inn. During the middle of the night however he smelled burning wood, thinking the fire in the tavern was getting out of hand he rushed downstairs, only to see a horrifying sight, Orcs and Ogres, slaughtering children, and taking men and women as slaves, then he saw it, a very young child, maybe four years old, hold out a loaf of bread towards an Orc, then in cold manic laughter slaughtered the child without a second thought. Raden Snapped, fury filled him where he was calm, vengeance filled where he was meek. He slaughtered every single Orc and Ogre in the town, shouting Passages, yelling and screaming, crying, tears filled his face as he slaughtered countless Orcs, Black clotting blood covered his armor. He was no longer someone who spread the word of his god, but a blade held in the god's hands to enact his vengeance. While not coming to terms with his pain, he has for the past year or so, forgotten it, and become more like what Raden Grimweld was before he was a vengeful paladin, whether it is because he hasn't seen an Orc or Ogre in a very long time, or because he drinks himself to sleep every night in solemn remembrance of that day. He is Brash, Crude, and a clutz, but he honors his every word, gives everyone a second chance, and if anyone tries to hurt him, his family, friends, or people, he will damn them to the nine hells. At his core, Grimweld is someone who can be counted on, and while often referred to as the dumb muscle, has average intelligence and knows how people work more intricately than anyone in the world, he makes friends easily, helps whenever, wherever he can, and often his mood changes rapidly depending on the day. If you ever see Grimweld get truly serious, something dangerous is about to happen. Grimweld wants nothing more than everyone to stop fighting, he wants everyone to live in peace and forgiveness, and while that is something his true god also believes in, it is more his belief than his belief of his god. In a recent event, Grimweld has come to believe that he was being manipulated by other gods who tricked him into believing they were Yahweh. He believes wholly in equality and the path the false gods were giving him showed that they weren't his true god. Currently he worships Tito, in hopes of bringing together the land and destroying the false gods that had mislead him. After which he will resume his search, of the one true god. Grimweld plans on Uniting all the dwarves together into a huge country of dwarves, building a giant city to house all sorts of races and people, and build portals to all the realms. Once he has completed his goal, he will lay Khamalkhad to rest, where a Dwarf who truly needs it, will find it, and use it to bring them back together again. As the new god of taldor, ruler of the Dwarves and god of the blue realm, Grimweld is building the city Alsangarnis, in the country Alsangarnia as a utopia for all sentient life forms. The New Guidelines for living as a Taldor: 1. Love everyone and everything as you would love yourself, hatred is useless. 2. Tolerance is to be preached, we accept all others and accept them for who they truly are. 3. Murder is fucking bad. Violence shouldn't be used unless training, or in self defense, or as a last resort in doing just deeds. 4. See The Old Testament and New testament. Theme Grimweld is a Primal Guardian Grimweld's 50 questions Magic Items *Djinn Bane Flame tongue falchion *+1 fancy plate mail * Khamalkhad